callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flamethrower (attachment)
Untitled Fuuuuuuuuu- this will probably be whored like the akimbo 1887s :\ :It seems balanced to me: :Short range :limited ammo :Slow reload :moderately high currency price (750 CP) :blocks the view on front of the user :and makes the user more obvious (especially in darker maps) :Ferrariguy1000 00:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Just the fact that there's an underbarrelled flamethrower attachment pisses me off to no end. 18:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just like shotguns, you can beat this easily if you are far enough away from the user. But in point-blank, you're probably gonna get killed. LITE992 15:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Noobtoobing got hate. This will get rage. Possibly more that commando. Wii+PC 00:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :A LOT of people will use this, just like the noob tube. Diantegrassstain 00:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think it will really depend on how much damage/if the effect lasts more than just while they are hitting you with it. Momo28 23:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Don't hate, it's only effective at close range. LITE992 23:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :@99.65.209.45 if you play CoD for the realism ''or logic'', you might be a bit special in the head. No offense. Incrognito 22:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Peace Friends I'm not sure why we need to rage about this before the game is even released. The shotgun attachment in MW2 seemed silly/overpowered, but honestly, most people chose not to use it regardless (in fact, the best comparison for balance should be the M2 Flamethrower from WaW). Unless they somehow make the range and damage much more potent than common sense would provide, it probably won't amount to as much douchebaggery as some of you make it out to be. Also, if there are any gameplay videos of it, preferably with some kills, those would also be very helpful. Incrognito 22:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : I just had a thought, what if you were playing HQ and you had a flamethrower on your team. Say they just captured it, or are holed-up inside, that guy can poke his flamethrower in and flush them out (similar to a shield rush strategy, but even better because the user isn't invincible), and his buddies can simply shoot them when they try and run. That is a classic WWII, Korea, Vietnam etc. tactic (probably what Treyarch was counting on). Honestly, I think flushing the enemy into the open would be much more deadly than the fire itself, and it will encourage campers to think twice about remaining on the HQ itself. Incrognito 17:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Well This thing is devastating if you can get the jump on your enemies, but it lacks a real after-effect. That is to say, even at extreme close quarters, if your enemy fires first, you're fucked. And your enemy is fucked too, because the slight after-effect will drain just enough health to get them on their ass. No matter what, though, it is sexy on the M16. YuriKaslov 16:05, November 12, 2010 (UTC) - You use it when you are in close quarters but even then some people move fast enough to stop themselves being killed. It's a fun attachement and I think it's to risky that it'll be like noob tubing or commando. Talk Blog 08:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : I've only been killed by it twice, and both times i took the user out first. it's range is really too low to be useful, but this paired with nova could be deadly in games like demolition Shaniqua69 16:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Not compatable with Warlord Anyone know why this is? Intended? A bug? Not very happy right now, bought it and wanted to use a red dot on a weapon but can't :| TheFedExPope 08:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : Not a bug at all, the in-game description of pro (and a loading screen hint) clearly say the perk wont work with underbarrels. I'd suggest putting it on a gun that you like the iron sights on, course there's like 3 novel iron sights for assault rifles, the rest are famas. Shaniqua69 16:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::You got that backwards, all but about 6 weapons (five of which are rifles) have unique ironsights. YuriKaslov 16:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, five rifles with the same sight? So half, but regardless. I'd still choose one with a sight you like, and your underbarrel. Tubes>flame IMO Shaniqua69 19:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) can this work in real life :Anything can work in real life. Strictly speaking this is not unfeasible, although it could make the barrel malleable and therefore make the firearm it is mounted on... less than useful. YuriKaslov 00:32, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Does this exist in real life? I understand that "in real life" stuff is prohibited in the article itself, but since this is the talk page can someone tell me right here if something like an under barrel flamethrower actually exists in real life? I am very skeptical there is any historical basis for this thing. Real life flamethrowers requires massive tanks that the user had to carry on their backs, but I suppose when you factor in these flamethrowers in the game have extremely limited fuel it seems plausible it could be done, but it doesn't seem very practical at all. So was this something that military scientists experimented with at some point? If this thing existed as some kind of prototype thing then I guess that would be real enough. I would just like to know, because if its completely fake then I'm not going to be happy about it being in the game. Not that it matters too much, because it isn't very practical and I almost never run into anyone using it on MP, but if its fake it shouldn't have been in the game at all, in my opinion. So is this thing really real or what? 11:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to find that info right now.... so far I am comming up empty, as most where backpack mounted fuel tanks. That said, it is completely plausible for one to be possible to make, or having possibly existed. I imagine, realistically, it be maybe a 3 second burst designed for quick room clearing or so.Razgriez 11:37, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Is it seen o radar / minimap? When someone uses it, will it make him seen on the minimap or is it considered as silenced weapon? Underbarrel Flamethrower Exists The underbarrel flamethrower exists, it was a prototype during the Vietnam War. Scientists were experimenting with it there were only three made. These flamethrowers were made specifically for the black ops. They had very low ammunition, you would insert a small fuel tank in the bottom the fuel would only last for about 6-7 seconds. Most of time when people used it they would burn their hands. After reviving isolated reports of effective use of improvised weaponry from M.A.C.V - S.O.G. Operations in Cambodia Laos and Vietnam, research began into prototyping military issue variants of these improvised weapons. The following have moved into Phase I of field testing. Those prototypes were the RC-XD, the explosive tip crossbow, and the underbarrel flamethrower. Though the underbarrel flamethrower never made it past the testing stage, it still exists. --Chily900 03:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Of course they exist in real life. YuriKaslov 03:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I originally thought it was an improvised attachment (like dual mags). LITE992 04:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's not that unfeasable. Hell, I could make a flamethrower out of a water pistol. Just fill it with petrol, stick a match under the nozzle, light the match, and voosh! Sgt. S.S. 20:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Wii Just to say, framerates '''DIDN'T '''drop when the M2 was used. I should know, because I have the game. Reznov115Talk 14:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Wii... Is the flamethrower in the campaign of the wii version? Ray Davidson 06:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) it says in the article that it is affected by gravity. is this true?